Before I was a Prime
by ShadowBladeXX
Summary: Before he was a Prime, before he was Optimus, there was Orion Pax, a clerk turned soldier. He would do anything to stop his older brother, Megatron, and his growing army of Decepticons. An epic story full of battles, betrayals and hardships. The journey of becoming a Prime, a hero. My first fanfic. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue: Betrayal

**Hey, everyone! Welcome to my first FanFic!**

**This story is a mix from the movies, games, cartoons, etc. **

**I hope you all enjoy. **

**Read and Review. **

* * *

There is nothing to describe the feelings I had when I faced my older brother. All I know was that he, the enemy, committed treason against Cybertron. But I never saw him as that. What I felt were betrayal and abandonment. All I could think was how can he do this to me? Why did he force me to go against him? And why did he left?

Before Optimus Prime, I was originally named Orion Pax. I worked in the Iacon Hall of Records as a clerk. It's not the most interesting job in Cybertron, but I love doing it. I learn many things from the stored artifacts, which made up the whole entire history of Cybertron. Cybertronian History was my strongest subject in school. It made me realize the corruption in our government and the inequality of our people. Deep down, I wanted to change it, so we can all live together peacefully. Unfortunately, no one would listen to someone like me, who hide behind a touch pad. I rarely have the confidence on myself. It doesn't mean that someone shouldn't stand up.

The one who stood up was Megatronus, but is called Megatron. He was very passionate about bringing equality to all Cybertonians. He rallied upon thousands and thousands of followers in his protest against the government. His followers were in awe of him, drawn in by his charisma and strength. I, myself, admired my brother for he was both a warrior and leader. And he had a great vision for Cybertron. He was everything that I wanted to be.

Then, my brother fell into hard time.

The dreaded day came when he confronted the Council about his ideas and solutions. I saw something in him that I never knew exist. He voiced out that he'll use any means of violence to achieve his goals, even proclaiming himself the next Prime. The High Council were displease by his thoughts and ordered him to leave. Never before have I seen him so furious. Suddenly, a few weeks later, he mysteriously disappear, and I became worried.

A couple of months passed until he unexpectedly waged war against all of Cybertron. His loyal followers became his army who he called them Decepticons. In Iacon, the news about the Decepticons were plastered everywhere. They attack without warning and taken over Tarn and Kaon. Sentinel Zeta Prime stand before us, giving us a speech about the Decepticon threat, and the leader, Megatron, must be stop at all cost. With endless support, many Iacon citizens joined the Autobots. They manage to rally enough bots against Megatron's forces. But both armies were equal in strength.

What didn't change was the fact that my brother was the one held responsible. When I found out it was him, I fell onto my kneecaps in disbelief. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak to anyone. My whole entire world crumbled down when I accepted the truth. I lost my only brother.

"Why?" I said. The only word I managed to say.

* * *

Recently, I infiltrated Kaon, now heading towards the throne room. As I walked closer, I felt a sudden weight on my spark. No other reason I could explain of. I feel there is something wrong here, something I can't put my servos on. I brush it aside because I came here for answers.

I unlock the doors wide open. "Megatron!" I shouted.

Megatron was sitting on his throne with Soundwave at his side. "How dare a Autobot scum enter here!" He yelled, angrily. "State your designation!"

I retracted my face mask. "It's me! Orion!"

"Orion?" He stood up from his throne, looking down at me. I have changed greatly through the many cycles I've endured throughout this war. I wasn't the same Orion I once was.

He laughed. I shook slightly because I haven't heard his laugh for a long time. "Orion! It's been cycles!" He smiled. "I can't believe it's you! Are you here to join my Decepticons?"

I was about to speak until he said. "You and me. It would be like old times! With you here, we can finally defeat Prime and his pathetic Autobots! And we can finally change Cybertron for the better!"

My spark grow heavier and heavier with each word. "No, I'm not here to join you."

"What do you mean?" Megatron asked.

"What I mean is this: I'm here to stop you, Megatron." I said, locking eyes with him. "You've hurt innocent people. Killed many of my friends. You try to oppress everyone by using force. With that, I'll be the one to end you."

A flash of hurt went through his eyes, then he quickly covered it. "You're wrong, brother. What I'm doing is for the benefit of all Cybertronians. The chaos Prime and the High Council created, I'm putting order to. Those sacrifices was necessary to achieve that goal we always wanted."

I took a few steps forward. "No, you're in the wrong! You used violence to achieve all this. Nothing good can come from violence!"

"My naïve little brother. Violence is the only way. Prime, the Council, everyone cannot stop me!"

"What about me?" I asked.

He hesitated. "You, brother?"

"Yes, what if I stop you?"

"Not even you can stop me."

"Megatron-" I was unaware that Soundwave gotten behind me. He wrapped my arms around my torso and lifted me up. I struggled against his hold and managed to break free from it. Without a second thought, I ran straight after Megatron. There was a surprise look on his face. I drew my blaster that I carried from my back, ready to aim at him. He must be stopped, it doesn't matter if he's my brother.

Then I felt something go right through my chest. I looked at my chest and saw energon leaking from me. I stared at my brother, pointing his gun at me, smoke coming out of it. I no longer see the older brother who I smiled and laughed with. I saw Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons.

"You leave me no choice, brother." He whispered, almost sad.

I crumbled onto the floor and landed on the cold, smooth ground. Soon, I'll be one with the Allspark.

Someone... Anyone... You must stop him.

He is not my brother.

He is...not...my brother.

He is...not...my...brother.


	2. Chapter 1: Speech

**I plan on writing a chapter within a day. **

**It depends on the time I have. **

**This chapter have taken me a while. **

**It's better to do it than to think about it. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It's been over a cycle after the great civil war began. Sentinel Zeta Prime and his followers were on stage in front of thousands of Iacon citizens. I've noticed The Elite Guard are surrounding the whole entire area. The security has heighten after many failed assassination attempts on the Prime. The Prime stood behind a podium, preparing to conduct his speech. I was among the crowd, waiting to hear every word he would say. He began to speak about the battles fought against the Decepticons, and his efforts to secure the safety of all Autobot cities. Fortunately, the Cons were unsuccessful in reaching inside the dome city. With a promise to end the war quickly, Zeta Prime would make his first move in taking over Kaon, the capital city of the Decepticons. As our Prime, it was his duty to bring order back to Cybertron.

"These Decepticons have brought unrelenting terror upon Cybertron!" Zeta Prime said. "They've killed countless of our brothers and sisters on the battlefield. Taken over and destroyed our cities! The leader, Megatron, will not rest until all of you are under his dictatorship! Join me, citizens of Iacon! Join the Auotobt Army! Together we will defeat the Decepticons! They will no longer bring tragedy to our people again!"

The crowd cheered their loudest cheer. The Prime smiled gratefully, thrilled he was receiving approval. Everyone around me were buzzing about the speech. Most of them were inspired to join the Autobots. They wanted to defeat the Decepticon tyranny, to defend Iacon, and to protect their families. Anyone would say that as their reason to fight. I, however, was completely different.

In the Iacon Hall of Records, I went to visit my employer, Alpha Trion. He was at his front desk, looking through piles of paperwork. He is like a mentor to me, sometimes a father figure. He was in good shape for an old timer, taking breaks to improve his physical health. He once told me he was a decorated war veteran. He fought in many battles including the ones against the Predacons. He even knew Prima, the greatest Prime that ever lived, who had died saving Cybertron.

When I saw Alpha Trion there, I felt my shoulders growing heavy. This was the bot who taught me everything through his wisdom and experiences. All I thought was how he'll be disappointed in me from what I'm going to say.

"Do you have some time, Alpha Trion?" I asked, nervously.

He set his papers back on his desk. "I have time now." He said. "What is that you need, Orion?"

"Well, I want to-" I struggled to answer. "I want to-"

Alpha Trion gesture at me to continue. "I want to...um...quit."

When I said it, he stood up from his chair. The chair fell behind him and hit the ground with a loud CLANK! I cringed at the noise.

"You want to quit?!" He stated, loudly. "Why do you want to quit?! You love this job! You said it was better than working in the docks!"

"Something came up, alright!" I said, quickly. I didn't like it when he mentioned my old job.

"Why are you quitting?"

"I want to join the Autobots."

"The Autobots!" His optics going wide. "Orion, I can't imagine you holding gun! Let alone joining the army!"

"But I have a reason for it!" I yelled.

Alpha Trion picked up his chair and sat back down. "Is it your brother?"

I became quiet, and I stare down at my feet. A sigh escape from Alpha Trion's mouth, already figuring me out just like that. I was like an open book to him.

"I just need to join." I said, holding my breath.

He leaned back onto his chair. "Alright, Orion, it's your decision."

I let the air out in relief.

"And."

I held my breath again.

"I hope you find what you're searching for by joining the Autobots." He said. "I have to warn you, Orion. This war is unlike any other war I've seen so far. I feel there's so much more to this, something I can't explain. You and your brother might be the center of it all. The upcoming future will be certainly dark. Promise me you'll be careful. I'm telling you this now due to my worry."

I nodded me head. "Don't worry. I promise you I'll be fine."

Alpha Trion smiled warmly. "Good."

* * *

I am so nervous! Why? I am in a transporter surrounded by mechs who I don't know. We're being sent to the training grounds or...boot camp. Every new recruit has to do basic training before actually becoming an Autobot. I've heard many rumors from many people how the training can be unpleasant or sometimes brutal. Mostly, they say how it can change a person after completing it. Whether the change is good or bad, I'm not sure what I'll expect. Hence why I'm so nervous.

There was a red and yellow mech who was sitting next to me. He looked more nervous than I am. He didn't look as tough as the other mechs here. He's a little bit similar to me except he wasn't tall.

"I'm Optimus." I said, introducing myself. I didn't use my real name, because they might connect me to Megatron.

"Oh, I'm Ratchet." He replied.

"Where you from?" I asked.

"Right here in Iacon."

I saw him clenched his servos. "So, why join the Autobots?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I guess I wanted to help. You?"

"Same as you." I said.

"Oh, I see."

I decided to change the topic. "What job are you training for?"

"A field medic." He piped up at this question. "Originally, I was a student studying to become a doctor at this university."

"A doctor? Doesn't that take you a while?"

"Yeah, it takes a while. You can imagine just sitting in class while the professor is droning on and on about medicine."

I chuckled. "What about you?" Ratchet asked. "You don't look the type to be joining the Autobots."

"I was previously a librarian."

"A librarian? How in Cybertron-"

Suddenly, the transport stopped abruptly. I nearly hit the head on the backside of the seat in front of me. I heard some mech cursing quietly. He must be scared out of his processor like Ratchet who yelled in surprise. What's more unexpected was a group of rugged mechs who had entered the transporter.

"You got ten seconds to get off the transporter. Right...NOW!" One of them said.

Before I could process, I was being force through the door. Everyone was scrambling over each other to leave quickly. I could see Ratchet in the corner of my eye. He looked like he's about to be run over in the confusion. Then I felt a sudden push behind me that felt almost like (was it a kick?) Everyone went out of the door and fell on top of me. I groaned in pain from being squished. There was something in front of me and saw shiny plated feet. I looked further up and saw the most terrifying mech standing over us.

The scared man smiled. "Welcome to boot camp."

Oh, scrap.


	3. Chapter 2: Comrade

**Hey, guys! **

**I'm sorry I wasn't around. **

**I've been quite busy while I was gone.**

**I've been noticing my previous chapters were messy. **

**I'll be continuously editing them until I'm satisfied. **

**Anyway, I've completed this chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoy. ;)**

* * *

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Ratchet asked, tiredly, on the bottom bunk.

I was too sore, but I managed to reply. "We chose to do this. It's just that we didn't realize how difficult the exercise is."

"You bunch of screws and pipes never done any physical training." One of the mechs said. "If you run a yard or two, this would've been a breeze."

Ratchet picked up his head and glared at him. "I'm sorry, Ironhide, for not being a muscled brute like you."

Ironhide is one of few bots who went through the training flawlessly. He looked to be a rugged individual with many scars and a mean scowl. I was told he lived in the outer rings of Iacon, one of those poor neighborhoods. I could tell straight away that he had it tough. In the boot camp, he excelled in all physical activities including shooting blasters; however, the educational stuff like military history and tactics is a struggle. Ratchet and I had to help him, considering we were smart middle class citizens (he would say). In turn, he tried to support us when the training is hard. But Ratchet seem to think he isn't helping at all.

Ironhide grinned playfully. "I think you have a bad temper there, Ratchet. I wonder why you haven't blew up on the sergeant yet."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?!" Ratchet said. "Sergeant would've handed my aft a long time ago. He made it clear the first time."

"I can agree with you on that one, doc."

"Please don't call me doc."

"Can we just go to sleep?" I interrupted. "We have to wake up five in the morning. I want to be awake instead of being tired."

"I agree with Optimus." Ratchet said. "It's really hard to adjust to this type of living. Mind the tasteless food."

"I think the food is the only thing to be really upset about." Ironhide laughed.

"I don't care about the food, the training, or the scrap we go through." I said. "I just want to finish the basics and hit the battlefield."

"And that's the whole point to this pit."

Ratchet suddenly sat up on his bed. "How long have we been here?"

"Almost a month." I answered.

"Slag! That fast?!" Ironhide shouted. "Did you guys still remember the first day?

I groaned. "It was terrifying."

"Yeah, I thought it was the pit itself."

* * *

"Welcome, maggots, to boot camp." Our sergeant introduced. "Today will be the day you all learn how everything goes here. You all better listen up, because there will be no messing around. Our future as a society depends on us, the Autobots, to defeat this rising threat we like to call the Decepticons."

While he was talking, there were a few bots who don't look intimidated by him. With no disrespect intended, he was quite shorter than the rest of us. But something was telling me I should think twice. When I looked a bit closer, he had a massive bulk for a short mech. His optics were trained on us, and I saw toughness and strength. He was up to our faces (despite his height), making me feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

Unexpectedly, our sergeant jumped and hanged onto a monkey bar with just one arm. He was still talking while he was hanging. I was completely dumbstruck by him. I was so distracted that I barely listened to what he had to say. He was doing this for a good twenty minutes maybe longer.

I snapped myself awake and tried to pay attention. "If one of you continuously get out of line, me and you would go behind a building away from public view. Give me an answer what the outcome will be."

Nobody gave him an answer. Somehow, we knew this bot can take us on. It was either the hunch or how he's still hanging there.

The entire day was full of yelling and shouting. It was difficult when they were up to our faces screaming orders from here to there. There were a few mean comments added in there. How did I even focus? There were a couple of mechs who would draw attention to themselves and have sergeants all over them. Quietly, I followed directions and went through the procedures. Now, I remembered it was Ironhide who got the sergeants mad. It had taken him a while to finally get it.

Within a week, I've discovered our sergeant was awake before us and fell asleep after us. No wonder they're all so pissed at us during the day. The way they wake us up in the morning is awful. You got horns blowing in your ear, ice cold water soaking us, not to mention this certain incident. One of the bots in our barracks couldn't wake up not matter how loud the noises were. He slept on the top bunk; suddenly, our sergeants had an idea. They flipped the bunk over and he fell along with it. He was now wide awake and got a mouthful afterwards. I made certain I would wake up straight away. It was tough, but as the days flew away, things gotten more easier.

There were moments where I had doubted myself. I kept thinking that I wasn't made to do this. But I gained more confidence than I ever thought possible. It gave me a new perspective. Now, I can go through the courses efficiently and be able to take problems head on. All of this gave me a tougher skin.

So, I'll answer the question.

Is this a good or bad change for me?

In all honesty, it made me a better bot.

* * *

"By the Allspark, it was horrible the first few days." I mentioned. "But we went through it."

Ratchet nodded. "I have to admit it was harsh. Nothing like our civilian life."

"Well, this life was sure was better than the life I use to live." Ironhide said.

"You never told us anything about you." I pointed.

"Let's just say I'm not comfortable telling you smarties about my life." He said. "You see I'm not proud of what I did or what I done. And that sometimes I have to live with it to move on. It had been a real struggle out there. I was surprise that I've made friends with simple bots like you two who get tired easily after a workout."

"Hey, for a bunch of simple bots, me and Optimus here can catch up to you easily." Ratchet said, proudly.

"Our talents and skills don't really matter in the battlefield." I said. "We all have to work together in order to survive and win. It's all about the teamwork."

Ratchet smiled. "Well said, Optimus, never really expect something like that from you."

"How come?"

He scratched his head. "Maybe because you're always quiet."

Ironhide snorted. "He's wiser than he looks."

"Hmm."

"HEY, YOU THREE!" Sergeant yelled. I nearly jumped off my bed. Ironhide became quiet, and Ratchet had his hand over his heart. "YOU ALL ARE SUPPOSE TO BE ASLEEP MINTUES AGO! YOU ALL BETTER GO TO GED AND SHUT UP!"

Sergeant went back to wherever he came from.

"Are guys going to sleep now?" I asked.

"Like Unicron I will." Ironhide said, pulling the covers over his head.


	4. Chapter 3: Doubt

**In Chapter One, I said I will write a chapter per day.**

**I'm able to write one within a day.**

**But if I haven't posted one yet, I'm doing something else.**

**If you're interested to know about the story, don't be afraid to ask. **

**I'll try to answer them if I can.**** :)**

* * *

I swallowed my breath as we were about to reach the stadium. I clenched my hands as I swung them back and forth. Our class were marching together to where we'll graduate from basic training. I had so many feelings inside me that it became a bit overwhelming. When I raise my head, looking forward, I felt strength and confidence. The two feelings I've never felt when I was an archivist.

My comrades were also the same. Ratchet, the first friend I made, wasn't the same nervous guy I met on the transporter. Now, I see a bot willing to help his fellow teammates, putting them first before himself. He would make a terrific medic, because saving lives is what he cared for. Ironhide, who had the most struggle during training, had made it with us. At first, he didn't believed he can; but with hard work, he managed to learn the discipline of it. He was someone who I trust my life to. After we graduate, he'll become a weapons specialist. If any cons sees him with a gun, they better run before they're turn into scrap. I gotten along with Ultra Magnus. I never met somebody so obedient. He followed the rules and regulations, believing that failure isn't a option. Then there was Prowl, the only person to match Ratchet in intelligence. Unlike Ratchet, he was serious and doesn't like to think irrationally. Nevertheless, he always helped us stay focus on the task. There are many others I would like to mention, but I don't seem to have the time for it.

These mechs that I've trained, laughed and befriended with, became soldiers I relied on. Sadly, we must go our separate ways. Some might already be heading straight to the battlefield. In my spark, I wish that someday we'll meet again. It cannot be, because it would never be that way.

As entered through the open doors, hundreds of people began cheering. They were cheering for all of us. It absolutely took my breath away. These people supported the new Autobots, who will fight and defend for them.

I never regret my decision to become an Autobot.

For it was the best decision I made.

* * *

At the beginning of the ceremony, Sentinel Zeta Prime stood tall and proud behind a podium again. This time he was congratulating the new soldiers, announcing that we were the best batch of Autobots so far to the audience. It earned him a cheer louder than words.

"I am pleased to have met these outstanding recruits!" He said, joyously. "They are the biggest amount of recruits to have graduated this cycle! The families and friends here are proud of their sons and daughters! For you all will take part in defending our home from the villainous Decepticons!"

This made me thought of Megatron. The only living family member I had. He would always be proud of me and support what I did. Now, I became an Autobot, against my own brother. I doubt he'll ever be proud of me for that. One day, I will see him again. Probably not the way I expect.

The Prime said his final few words. "You are all officially Autobots! I congratulate each of you for a job well done!"

The entire crowd cheer.

The announcement came and said. "Now, they will recite the oath."

After we recited the whole thing, the crowd cheer more loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The announcement said. "Welcome the new Autobots!"

* * *

"OPTIMUS!" Someone yelled. "OPTIMUUUSSS!"

I turned around to see who was calling me.

It was Ironhide, who was dragging Ratchet with him. "Glad we reach ya." he said. "There are too many people here that we couldn't see you."

"You don't have to pull me over here, Ironhide." Ratchet grumbled.

"I was guiding you through the crowd!"

He raised an eyebrow. "I saw him before you did."

Ironhide put his hands up in surrender. "Fine. You win."

"I was hoping to find you guys." I laughed. "I wanted to say congratulations."

"Congratulations to you as well." Ratchet said, offering his hand.

I shake it.

"I want to say congrats, too!" Ironhide said, giving me a big, strong hug. He squeezed me so hard, I could feel my ribs about to break. Thankfully, it lasted a few minutes before he put me down.

"Hey!" He said, pointing towards someone. "We should go talk to Ultra Magnus!"

"What? Hey!" Ratchet said, once again pulled away before he can protest.

I wonder if I could meet them again; however, I doubt the possibility. If they somehow work together, Ratchet would still be annoyed at him like he is now. I was about to leave when I felt somebody tapping my shoulder. I turned around and saw Alpha Trion, smiling warmly at me.

He gave me an unexpected hug. "Well done, Orion!" he cried. "Well done!"

"Alpha Trion!" I said. "You came!"

He pulled himself from me. "Of course!" he said. "I wanted to see you graduate. No way am I going to miss it."

I hugged him again, glad he was here.

"Alpha Trion? Is that you?" A voice said.

We both turned towards the voice. It was Sentinel Zeta Prime, looking surprisingly at my mentor. Do they know each other?

"It is I." Alpha Trion confirmed. "It's been a while, Zeta."

"A while too short." he replied, coldly. "Why are you here out of all places? Should you be in the Hall of Records, collecting dust?"

"Is it the only place I should be?"

"Then why are you here?"

Alpha Trion put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm here for him."

The Prime looked at me as if I was suddenly there. "What is your name, Autobot?"

"Optimus, sir." I answered.

My mentor's optics went wide eyed including the Prime's. "What an...interesting...name."

"I don't think my name is interesting, sir." I said, doubtfully.

Zeta Prime quickly recovered from his shock. "I see." he said. "I'm afraid I must leave. It was a...pleasure...to speak with you."

When the Prime left, Alpha Trion pulled me over to the hallways. "Did you use my brother's name, Orion?"

"I didn't mean to use it without your permission!" I said. "I wanted to change my name, so they wouldn't figure out who I am. I'm so sorry, Alpha Trion."

"It's alright." he said. "I'm just surprise, that's all."

I thought about the name and how it gotten a reaction from my mentor and the Prime. Was there something special about? I know it was the name of Alpha Trion's younger brother, who died so many years ago.

"What's wrong with mentioning his name?" I asked.

I could see it in his eyes, debating whether to tell me or not. "It's nothing." he said. "Do you know where you'll be assigned?"

"I'll be stationed outside of Iacon, defending the dome."

"Will there be any potential battles?"

"I doubt it." I said in thought. "The Decepticons tried numerous of times, and they still haven't reached through the city."

"Don't be too sure, Orion." Alpha Trion said. "They're growing powerful each time they captured a city after another. It's better to take some precautions."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm afraid I must leave." he said, looking at the time. "Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again, teacher."

He left while I stood there with uncertainty.

* * *

My doubts began to cloud my head after that conversation. I knew that this war was bringing more than just terror and tragedy. I fear my brother, Megatron, is leading Cybertron to the brink of destruction. His ambitions would only take him far, but how far can he push it? No one in this world is capable of stopping my brother from fulfilling his goals. When I look at my reflection, staring back at me with glowing blue optics. I realize there is one bot who can stop him.

"I just have to do." I said with determination.


	5. Chapter 4: Traitor

**What's up, everybody?**

**How are you all been doing?**

**I want to release this chapter yesterday.**

**However, I didn't have enough time. **

**This one will have action compared to previous ones.**

**I want to congratulate my story for getting great reviews.**

**I hope to get some feedbacks on later reviews. **

**Have fun reading.**

* * *

It is close to five years, and there are still no signs that the war would be ending. I was outside when I saw several objects, which appeared like shooting stars, falling from the sky. I knew they were parts of ships going through the atmosphere. Some of which would survive the descent and land elsewhere. Over the last year, the war had spread further beyond our planet. The Decepticons have taken control of many cities, almost half of Cybertron. Their air force is starting to overwhelm our forces. We are barely defending Iacon and other Autobot cities. Their attack is getting stronger and stronger, leaving a crack on our defenses. It was already clear in the battlefield who had the advantage.

During my shift, I walked away from the base, needing to breathe some air. I haven't made any progress in reaching my brother. It was beginning to make me feel frustrated, learning that the Decepticon city, Kaon, was almost impossible to infiltrate. Their security is impressive and complex. You would be quickly captured and imprisoned if you are near or inside of it. There were rumors that the prisoners were executed, maybe kept for torture and slavery. Like they say, it was easy to get in, but harder to come out. I know Megatron is in there, but it was too risky.

I entered the woods when I saw something falling from the night sky. It was coming closer and closer towards my direction. I realized it was heading straight towards me. In an instant, I jumped away before it could landed. I could hear the explosion near me and the rubble falling on top of me. I brushed the dirt away and slowly came towards the miniature crater. When I got to the edge, I saw a big metal wing.

A WING?!

I drew my guns and pointed it at the Decepticon Seeker. He survived the fall due to his exoskeleton flight suit, which enabled him to fly and protect his body. He moved slightly in the dirt, and I tensed at the movement. Then he slowly stood up and took in his surroundings. He saw me and quickly raised his hands in surrender.

"Don't shoot!" The Seeker pleaded. "Please, don't shoot!"

I didn't put away my guns. "Why should I?" I asked cautiously. "If I've known better, you would've attacked me once I drop my guard."

"I won't attack you!" He said. "I came here with no harm at all!"

No harm? I thought. "How can I possibly believe you?"

"Because," He said like a whisper. "I've betrayed the Decepticons, and they're after me."

"What?" I said.

I wouldn't be lying if I said it took me off guard. A Seeker betraying the Decepticons? How can that be? I was skeptical at this piece of information. I lowered my guns to my side, stepping a bit closer to him. He appeared as if he went through an intense battle. I could tell he was extremely tired and under nourished. He had a broken wing, damaged armor, and several wounds. He must have fought an entire squadron just to crash here. It made me feel pity for him.

"Why would you betray the Decepticons?" I asked. "The side you promise allegiance to."

The Seeker looked ashamed. "At first, I thought I was fighting for the people. Lord Meg-I mean-Megatron promised that he would make us all equals, so we wouldn't be mistreated harshly. When I fought for his army, I began to notice the cruelty of his ways especially what he did in Praxus. Then I didn't want to do anything for him."

I breathed in deeply. Almost a year ago, Praxus was one of few Cybertronain cities that didn't choose sides. The Praxians became neutrals, or Isolationists, from what Zeta Prime described them. They didn't believe in war and chose not to fight. They thought if they do nothing, no danger will come to them. Of course, they couldn't be left alone due to its status as Cybertron's technological and cultural center. Megatron and his forces stormed the city without warning, and killed every man, woman and child. Nearly destroying the entire city until it was nothing but waste. Only one survivor made it through the purge and is deeply traumatized.

Prowl, one of my close friends, was a Praxian. He was devastated when he heard the news about Praxus. His whole entire family was wiped out in a blink of an eye. He unthinkably vowed revenge against them. There were so much hatred in his eyes, it was hard to tell if it was him or not. Prowl had changed greatly from this civil war because of it.

"So, why you betrayed them now?" I said. "You have all the time in the world to leave them. Why didn't you do it sooner?"

The Seeker looked at me sadly. "There wasn't a proper time to do so."

"But-" I was cut short.

Suddenly, there were three Seekers, one of them attack the traitor by shooting a blast at him. He screamed in pain and landed unconsciously on the ground. I quickly fired a few shots, and the three separated.

I ran to the Seeker's side. "This isn't good!" I said, looking at the energon leaking from him. "He's taken too much damage! I need to bring him to safety!"

I pulled him over my shoulder, and I ran back to base. The three Seekers turned around and launched missiles at us. Some missed except for one that hit a few feet behind us. I flew and hit the ground hard. Pain shot up on my right side instantly. I struggled to stand and took out my guns. The Seeker I was carrying was several meters in front of me, and the three Seekers came upon him like a pack of Scraplets. He woke up and let out an agonizing groan.

"You think you could get away from us, Jetfire?" One of them said, apparently the leader. "You are such a fool! How dare you helped those Autobots, you traitor!"

He kicked the traitor, Jetfire, on the ribs. "Please, Starscream!" He choked. "Don't do this!"

"I say you torture him, Starscream!" Another Seekers said. "Give that traitor what he deserves!"

"Hold on, Thundercracker." The other one said. "We were ordered to bring him _alive_ to Lord Megatron. He'll be the one to decide his fate."

His brother, Thundercracker, huffed. "You're no fun, Skywarp! It's obvious that this traitor would be sentenced to death! What's the point in bringing him to Lord Megatron?"

"Shut up, you two!" Starscream ordered. "I'll be the one to judge his fate! Not our pathetic leader Megatron who is clearly an incompetent leader!"

Starscream came close to Jetfire's face. "I thought we were close friends. You and I." He said quietly. "But it turned out you were like any other Autobot that I have crushed."

He readied his blaster to end Jetfire's life. Before he could pull the trigger, I shot his hand before he can do it. He shouted in surprise and held his energon-stained hand against his chest.

"An Autobot!" He roared. "Why are you two standing around for?! Get him!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp came after me; in the other hand, I was prepared for them. I raised my guns and started shooting at them. We went into a gun fight instantly, blasting each other, missing shots. I noticed Thundercracker being enveloped in electricity. Without warning, he shot lightning towards me, and I dodged straight away. Skywarp teleported behind me and shot my right shoulder. I turned around in time to shoot his left side. He teleported away, putting as much distance between us. I grabbed my shoulder with my left hand, gritting my teeth once I touched it. I need to be more careful, because Thundercracker can shoot lightning, and Skywarp can teleport.

"Kill him, you idiots!" Starscream yelled at them. "Kill him!"

Thundercracker is readying to shoot another bolt of lightning. I need to get away quickly! I began to run, but my wounds made it difficult to move. There won't be enough time to dodge that. As he was about to release it, I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow. When I didn't feel the electricity, I opened my eyes to see. What I saw baffled me. Jetfire shot Thundercracker from the behind when he wasn't looking. The Seeker was twitching on the ground, a pool of energon coming out of him.

"Thundercracker!" Skywarp shouted, running towards his brother.

Starscream kicked Jetfire several feet away. "You'll pay for this!"

I was about to help until I heard a loud noise nearby. A group of Autobots burst into the clearing, focusing their guns on the three Seekers. Starscream's facial plates became deathly pale when he realized that he's been outmatched.

"It's more of those cursed Autobots!" He screamed. "Run away, you imbeciles!"

Starscream flew away immediately with Skywarp, carrying Thundercracker, going after him. A few Autobots went to my aid, while the others pointed their guns at Jetfire. I went stop them from killing him.

"Don't fire!" I said. "He saved my life!"

The men looked at me like I grew a second head. "But he's a Decepticon!" One of them said. "He's the enemy!"

I shook my head. "No, he is not." I said. "He saved my life. Please treat him too. He's in a worst condition than I am."

The men all looked at each other. Then they decided to carry us to the base for medical treatment. My commander came over and started shouting at me. I was too dizzy, too tired to even care to listen. Everyone in the base were astonished about the battle. I expect they didn't think I would survive against three Seekers.

In the next few weeks, I was fully healed. For a month, Jetfire healed for a very long time. We became friends; however, Sentinel Prime came one day to meet him. Jetfire explained everything he had told me to the Prime, but the Prime didn't trusted him. There were Autobots, who he saved from Kaon, who vouched for him. They recommend that Jetfire should join with the Autobots. The Prime was hesitant before accepting Jetfire into the Autobots, but still wanted to keep a watchful eye on him. It took a while longer for others to accept a former Decepticon into our ranks. At first, it was difficult for Jetfire to prove himself, but he pulled through in the end. Now, he is teaching others to be Autobot Seekers, and they became a group known as the Aerialbots. Although the Decepticons still dominated the air, the Aerialbots were able to counter them in numerous of missions. With a new chance of winning, the Autobots are feeling confident in each battle. Unfortunately, the war had only just begun.


	6. Chapter 5: Rebel

**Hello, fellow readers and writers. **

**I haven't been feeling well this past year.**

**It's explain why I haven't post any new chapters.**

**Sometimes there are things that keep me busy.**

**Anyway, are you guys up for this chapter?**

**We're getting close to answering some questions. **

**You guys just have to wait to find out. **

**Now, here is my fifth chapter.**

* * *

There are solider who respect their superiors and follow orders without question; however, there are soldiers like Grimlock who clearly despised them and feel resentful about their decisions. When I was promoted to lieutenant, I met Grimlock and his Lightning Strike Coalition Team: Swoop, Snarl, Slag, and Sludge. They were the oddest team of Autobots I've seen so far, but the hardest to control compared to the Wreckers. With many differences, they all shared a common trait. They don't like taking orders from anyone.

I was searching for the commander. I found him shouting at Grimlock at the gate. It's getting too often seeing them together in hot tempers. I suspected that Grimlock had abandon his post again, which is starting to get into our commander's nerves.

"Why you were not at your post, soldier?!" The commander yelled at him. "That actions of yours would've left our base vulnerable to the Decepticons!"

Grimlock became increasingly irritated. "As if you know any better!"

"You better listen to me, son!" He growled. "Or else I'll-"

"Sir." I interrupted. "You're needed in the communications room. The general wants to have a word with you."

The commander gave one last glare at Grimlock before he left. I turned towards him, and he didn't give me a single glance. He was bigger and taller than me. An intimidating figure who every Con feared in the battlefield. There is no way to deny his strength and killer instinct. Due to his uncooperative nature, he was stuck guarding the base eventually becoming more furious about his position. Once in a while, he'll sneak out somewhere, yet would be found hours later. I agree that his actions would get us into trouble these days, and the commander is doing his best to keep him in line.

"Should you be going back to your post, Grimlock?" I suggested.

"Put your nose somewhere else!" He snapped, walking away from me.

I sighed without meaning to.

* * *

"What's the problem?" Ratchet asked, his eyes focusing on his work.

I sat on a chair in front of his desk. Ratchet and I have worked and fought together for years, becoming the closest of friends. Sometimes I would come to him for some conversation. After graduation, he went straight into the war, healing Autobots while staying alive. Now, he's here catering to wounded soldiers sent from the battlefield.

"It's Grimlock." I said.

"The rebellious one?" Ratchet said. "I wouldn't pay too much attention to him, Optimus. He's only going to put everyone in danger. Have you heard of the Battle of Kaon? He and his battalion tried to take it over, but they all ended up dead except for him. The Prime was upset about the result, and he assigned him here for punishment."

I took all the information in. "Is that why he hates his superiors?"

Ratchet shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "It's hard to read Grimlock. He's never open to anyone except for his team."

"Do you think he'll be able to trust again?" I asked.

"I doubt it." Ratchet said. "He thinks he could do better than them."

"He is a capable leader."

"A bit too arrogant for my taste."

Suddenly, a high pitch ring sounded. It was the alarm going off. I looked outside and saw Decepticons invaing. I tried to see where they're coming from and saw nobody was at the gate.

"Ratchet!" I shouted. "We have Cons."

He quickly came next to me. "How can this be?" He wondered. "We're heavily guarded!"

I turned his head at the gate. "Curse Grimlock to the pit of Kaon!" He said. "We all knew this going to happen!"

"The base is left unprotected!"

"Primus!" Ratchet cursed. "I need to get the wounded to safety! Optimus, you need try to stall them while I move our injured!"

"I'm already on it!" I said, running out of the med bay. Everywhere I looked there were Autobots battling against a Decepticon. I turned a corner and saw something that made my stomach churned. The commander was on his back covered in Energon. I walked closer, seeing there was no glowing lights in his optics, obviously dead.

"Hey, watch out!" Someone shouted.

At that instant, a Decepticon tackled me and pushed me to the wall. I pulled out the blade on my right arm and stabbed his throat. His energon squirting on my face.

I wiped it until Grimlock's team came. They all appeared worried about something.

"Where is Grimlock?" I asked.

The one who helped me said. "We don't know." He answered. "He hasn't come back from his post."

Another one said. "Grimlock wouldn't be gone for this long, and we became concerned."

I was surprised about this. "You mean he just disappeared?"

None of them answered.

"You all stay here and defend the base while I search for Grimlock." I ordered.

They began to protest. "No, we're coming!" "Our boss is out there!" "He needs us!"

"But-" I stopped myself. Not matter what I say, they'll be coming no matter what. Like Grimlock, they just wouldn't listen.

"Alright but we must hurry!"

The team and I left the building and through the gate. I can't help but feel that something here is definitely not right. And I'm determined to figure it out.

* * *

As we head further out, we saw light up ahead. When we got closer, we found a hundred of Decepticons on the move. I spotted a figure with one optic and a cannon attached to his right arm. I shook violently. Shockwave.

"What do you mean you still haven't taken it over?" He said over the radio. "I should've know you were useless from the beginning"

A Con came up to him. "My lord, our casualties are rising up. We must-"

He shot him with no hesitation. "Does anyone have something to say?"

"No, Lord Shockwave!" They said in unison.

"Good." He said. "Now, get my cannon out in the field. We will obliterate the dome quickly!"

"This isn't good." Snarl whispered. "They're planning on bringing down the dome. Iacon would be left defenseless."

"How can a simple cannon do that?" Sludge asked. "The dome has protected the city for years. This Shockwhatever can't possibly do it."

"It's Shockwave that's why." I said. They looked at me in confusion.

In the reports, Shockwave, the Decepticons' chief scientist, was a renowned inventor. For an odd reason, he was interested in building weapons of mass destruction including rumors about illegal experiments. When the Prime issued the warrant, they discovered more about his experiments. His experiments were innocent people that ended up dead from torture. In order to stop him, they broke into his laboratory to arrest him. Nevertheless, he didn't go without a fight. He killed several men until he lost his left optic and right arm. He escaped and wasn't heard from again. That is until now.

Close to him, I saw a person strapped on a table, struggling to break free. I could've sworn my energon went cold as I realized who it was. But Swoop beat me to it.

"It's boss!" He shouted.

I put my hand over his mouth. "Be quiet!" I said. "Are you trying to give away our position?"

He pulled my hand away. "Our boss is down there!" He said angrily. "You wouldn't understand because of officers like you who wronged him!"

"It was an officer?" I said.

Snarl stood up. "Come on, you guys!"

They all charged in. "Hold on!" I shouted. "Stop!"

"Lord Shockwave!" A Con said. "The Autobots are here!"

"Autobots." Shockwave said it like he wasn't surprised. "Get rid of them."

Before I could even stop them, Decepticons were already surrounding them for every corner. Even though they're outnumbered, they fought like the pit against them. I went into the battlefield, going through many Decepticons on the way, shooting at them. Grimlock was just ahead, struggling even more against his binds.

Shockwave laughed at his futility. "I never met an Autobot so stubborn before." He said. "You be excellent for the experiments I've planned."

"Like I'll let you touch me, you one optic freak!" Grimlock spitted.

With Shockwave's back turn, I charged up behind him, ready to strike. He suddenly came around and pointed his gun at me. It happened so fast that we both hit each other. The blast hit my left shoulder, but I shot his chest. He hit the ground unconsciously.

"Optimus!" Grimlock shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"We're here to rescue you." I said, cutting off his binds.

"We?"

"Yeah, your Lightning Strike Coalition Team is here."

He punched me on the face, and I hit the ground. "How dare you bring them here!" He roared. "They have nothing to do with this! You officers are so clueless! I had everything under control!"

I wiped the energon from my lips. "Everything under control?!" I yelled. "The base has been attacked while you've been tied up here! And you're men would've come even if I've said no."

"It doesn't change the fact that you brought them here!" He argued.

I punched him back. Grimlock stumbled backwards and looked at me with wide optics. I was breathing heavily while I was staring down at him.

"There are countless of Autobots dead because of your own resentments!" I yelled. "Now, put your petty grudge aside, so we can stop Shockwave from destroying the dome!"

Grimlock stared at me. "You-"

Without any warning, Shockwave stood up and shot me. The blast hit my chest hard, and I went flying a few meters back. I landed on my back, groaning in pain. I tried to put my hand on something to help me stand. When I grabbed a hold of it, I surprisingly found the controls. I turned my head towards Grimlock, who was locked in a heated battle with Shockwave. His men were still fighting against the Cons. I need to shut it down before it could shoot at the city.

I fought several Decepticons who tried to stop me. I took out two more when I finally hacked into it. Then I programmed it for self-destruct. Grimlock struggled against Shockwave. Shockwave was more than just an inventor, he was a skilled warrior. He kept hammering Grimlock with powerful blasts from his gun. I pushed Grimlock away from him, so I'll be the one to fighting him. I took out my axe and blade.

"What are you doing?!" Grimlock shouted.

"Get yourself and your men out of here!" I said, dodging some blasts. Grimlock unexpectedly came into the battle again, using his massive blade to fend off against the blasts. He tried to decapitate Shockwave several times already.

"Is there something wrong with your processor?!" He yelled. "I never leave a fight!"

"This place is going to blow up!" I argued, swinging my axe. "You have to leave now!"

He pulled me away from Shockwave. "Curse you, Optimus!"

"Just go!" I said.

"As if I'll take that order!"

In seconds, there was a loud explosion, followed by more explosions. "My cannon!" Shockwave said, glaring at me. "I'll end your life, Autobot scum!"

He knocked my axe from my hands. "Anything you want to say?"

I grinned. "Can you take a hit?"

"Huh?"

Grimlock charged at him and knocked him over. He laid sprawled on the ground, twitching. Grimlock's team came after the Decepticons were sent packing. They surrounded their leader, crying their eyes out.

"Boss!" Slag said. "You're safe!"

"We were so worried!" Swoop said, trying to hug him.

"We can't talk right now!" Grimlock said, moving away from them. "We have to run and quick!"

Grimlock, his team, and I ran from the area before it was swallowed up by the explosions. The whole place looked like a massive crater. And I doubt Shockwave would've escaped that.

I stood at the edge of it. "Let's go back home."

* * *

When we returned to the base, it was nearly destroyed but the structure still stands. Ratchet came to fix our wounds, working overtime with those who are in critical conditions. I took charge over the base, putting the order back to where it was.

We had lost many brothers today. We buried them including the commander. I looked at Grimlock, but he turned his face away. I did, however, caught the remorse within his optics. Remorse I could clearly understand. I left to do some fixing, planning to talk to Grimlock later.

When I came back, I saw him standing over the graves of our fallen comrades. He didn't budge or move or anything. He just stood there like a statue, lost in his thoughts.

"It wasn't entirely your fault." I said.

I startled him. He immediately went around to face me. "You!" He said. "Why are you here?"

"I ask the same question." I said. "Why are you still here?"

He took a while to answer. "Nothing you should care about."

I thought for a moment before asking my question. "Why do you hate me?" I asked. "Why do you hate any officer you meet?"

"Why would you ask that?" He said, looking slightly defensive.

"I just want to know." I said. "Is that too much to ask?"

He shook his head. "No, I thought you were going to say something else."

I stood next to him. "Would you tell me?"

He shook his head again. "It's hard for me to explain."

"Did it have to do with this officer that accused you?"

Grimlock picked up his head at this. "How do you know that?"

"Swoop." I answered him. "He told me unintentionally when we saw you."

"I guess I have to tell you." He said, looking at the sky. "Back then, I'd listen to any order and carry it out with no hesitation. I trusted my officer's decisions. That was until we made our first attack on Kaon. My team was given the order to charge straight in. We went followed it, but we didn't expect their defenses. Our soldiers died as fast as we went in. I'd survive by falling in between two boulders. When I returned, Zeta Prime was there, who had witnessed it. He ordered for the person responsible. My officer quickly pointed his fingers at me. I suffered the humiliation. My reputation ruined."

I didn't answer, feeling like a simple "I'm sorry." won't do.

"Would you ever trust an officer again?" I asked.

"No," He said. "I won't trust them ever. But-"

He smiled. "I don't mind listening to you once in a while."

I looked at him in surprise. "You'll listen to me?"

"Why not?" He said, grinning. "When we were in a tough situation, you told us to leave just so you can get us to safety."

"I had no choice." I said. "You were being stubborn."

"You know, Optimus," Grimlock said seriously. "Sometimes you do things that make me think otherwise. I thought you would've abandon us like any other officer. Today you've proven me wrong."

"Am I expecting you to follow orders next time?"

"No," He said. "Only some respect from me."

After the conversation, Grimlock and his team moved to another Autobot base near Tyger Pax. I knew why the change was made, and there was nothing I can do. Although I won't see him for years, we'll meet up again. Grimlock will make sure of it, because he never listens.


End file.
